Dolphin
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Taehyung ingin lumba-lumba namun Jungkook menolaknya. Karena apa?/"Lu pernah bilang mau belajar naik kuda. Tapi apa yang lu minta? Kuda poni."/KookV, KookTae, JungkookxTaehyung. Oneshot. Non-EYD.


DOLPHIN

JungkookxTaehyung

(Top!Jungkook/Bottom!Taehyung)

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! Percakapan tidak baku, BL, typo bertebaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

Jungkook menegak habis colanya. Ia merasa sangat jengah saat ini. Mungkin ia sedikit kekanakan, namun Taehyung yang terus mengabaikannya seharian hanya karena permintaan (tak masuk akalnya) tidak segera dikabulkan membuat moodnya berada pada titik paling rendah.

"Terus maunya gimana?"

"Mau lumba-lumba. Titik."

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kenapa harus lumba-lumba?"

"Lumba-lumba imut."

"Lebih imut mana sama elu?"

"Ish," Taehyung mengembungkan pipi. Di saat seperti ini saja Jungkook masih bisa melontarkan gombal. Taehyung sangat kesal atas penolakan Jungkook atas kemauannya. Apa sulitnya memberi lumba-lumba untuknya? Seharusnya Jungkook bersyukur, Taehyung tak nekat meminta hiu atau paus kepadanya.

"Gini aja deh," Jungkook mendudukkan diri di samping Taehyung. Ya, sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri karena Taehyung tak mau didekati olehnya. Sungguh kejam. "Lumba-lumba mau ditaruh dimana? Bak mandi? Yakali. Kita gak punya kolam untuk naruh ikan segede itu."

"Makanya buatin kolam renang."

"Untuk ikan doang? Mending buat kolam renang untuk lu."

"Gue gak suka berenang."

"Ya udah gak usah bikin sekalian. Penting banget sih melihara lumba-lumba."

Taehyung menyambar tasnya dalam pegangan Jungkook. "Bodo ah gue mau pulang," ia hendak berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jungkook yang tampak masih memutar otak untuk menghadapinya.

"Tae tunggu, denger gue dulu," Jungkook dengan sergap meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. "Harusnya gue yang marah di sini, inget? Seharian ini lu diemin gue, gak mau dideketin gue cuma karena-"

"Cuma? Lu ngerendahin kemauan gue?"

"Bukan gitu duh," Jungkook mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Nih ya Tae gue mau jujur. Lu inget tadi siang abis ngapain sama ikan-ikan sialan itu? Gue gak suka."

"Lah emang gue ngapain?"

"Coba inget-inget."

"Gue gak ngapa-ngapain."

"Lu dicium sama mereka."

"Gue gak- eh?" Taehyung mengerjap. "Hah? Dicium? Apa iya?" ia berusaha mengingat-ingat ucapan Jungkook. Ia melirik Jungkook yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi kesal, namun tetap tampan di mata Taehyung. "Sumpah gue lupa."

"Yang bener aja bisa lupa. Lu aja girang banget tadi."

"Terus kenapa? Kok lu gak suka? Lumba-lumba doang."

"Doang? Ya tetep aja mereka nyium lu. Gue gak suka."

Sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas, menampakkan seringaian jahil. "Cemburu?"

"Ya iya lah."

"Astaga Jungkook, mereka cuma lumba-lumba. Mamalia air. Demi apa lu cemburu?"

"Demi Tuhan."

Taehyung tertawa keras. Mungkinkah karena hal ini, Jungkook tak ingin memberinya seekor lumba-lumba? Ya ampun, kekanakan sekali.

"Gara-gara itu lu gak mau beliin lumba-lumba buat gue?"

"Pikir aja sendiri," sahut Jungkook. "Baru hari ini lu liat mereka secara langsung dan lu langsung deket banget gitu, sampe dicium. Gimana nanti kalo punya sendiri? Bisa-bisa jatah gue diambil semua."

Taehyung terbahak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jungkook bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Siapa yang ingin selingkuh dengan seekor lumba-lumba? Ketakutan Jungkook terlalu jauh dan sangat tidak masuk akal, membuatnya terlihat lebih anak kecil dibanding dengan anak kecil sungguhan.

Taehyung menarik pikirannya untuk menenangkan Jungkook saat pemuda itu melontarkan sebuah ungkapan lagi.

"Lagipula gue gak mau ngurus lumba-lumba."

"Siapa yang nyuruh lu ngurus? Kan gue yang minta."

"Tae, lu pernah bilang lu mau belajar naik kuda. Tapi apa yang lu minta? Kuda poni. Lu gak mungkin gak tau ukuran kuda poni. Gue udah nolak berkali-kali dan lu tetap ngotot mau kuda poni. Oke kan akhirnya gue beliin. Apa yang lu lakuin setelah gue beliin? Lu bahkan gak pernah nengokin kuda itu di rumah gue. Gue yang ngurusin kuda itu sampe detik ini karena lu ngelarang gue untuk jual kuda itu."

Taehyung sama sekali tak bisa membalas ucapan Jungkook. Bibirnya berbalik menukik ke bawah, entah sedih atau kembali merajuk pada kekasihnya.

"Kalo gue beli lumba-lumba untuk lu, nanti bakal ditaruh di rumah gue juga. Gak mungkin ibu lu ngijinin kita bikin kolam renang untuk lumba-lumba di belakang kos lu."

Ucapan Jungkook tidak salah. Tapi Taehyung tidak mau menerimanya karena bagaimapun ia tetap mau seekor lumba-lumba. Ia sangat teguh dengan keinginannya.

"Kalo gue janji untuk ngurus lumba-lumba itu gimana?"

"Gak mungkin."

"Kalo gue janji bakal dateng setiap hari ke rumah lu untuk ngurus lumba-lumba itu gimana?"

"Niat lu dateng cuma buat lumba-lumba, bukan gue. Gak."

Taehyung memutar otak. "Kalo gue nyium lu tiap hari sebelum ngurus lumba-lumba itu gimana?"

Kini ganti Jungkook yang berpikir keras. "Gue tau lu bukan tipe orang yang bisa nepatin janji. Jadi, jawaban gue tetep gak."

"JAHAT BANGET NJIR."

Taehyung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jungkook di bangku taman ria. Ia berjalan cepat, hampir berlari karena tidak bisa membendung kekesalannya lagi pada Jungkook. Ia mengabaikan seruan Jungkook padanya.

Tapi ia melupakan sesuatu. Jungkook adalah pelari tercepat yang pernah ia temui. Maka dalam hitungan detik, wajah Jungkook sudah berada di hadapannya lagi.

"Minggir gue pengen pulang."

"Gue pengen nanya."

"Bodo amat. Minggir gue pengen pulang!"

"Lu pilih gue atau lumba-lumba?"

Taehyung tak menghentikan rontaannya. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Jungkook yang mencengkram pergelangannya.

"Jawab, Tae. Lu gak sayang gue?"

"Lebay lu ah. Lepasin tangan gue!"

"Jawab dulu."

"Ngapain nanya gituan sih?" Taehyung menyerah, ia membiarkan Jungkook tetap memegang tangannya. Jungkook tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Ya jelas lu lah. Ngapain juga gue sama hewan yang mukanya sama semua."

"Semua hewan kalo satu jenis ya mukanya sama semua kali."

"Gak juga."

"So, lu bener pilih gue nih?" Jungkook tersenyum puas. "Lumba-lumbanya ba-"

"Gak batal juga! Gue mau lumba-lumba. Titik."

"Kalo diganti sama boneka lumba-lumba gimana?"

Seketika mata Taehyung berbinar. Kenapa tidak terpikir sebelumnya? "Boleh tuh!" serunya, menyetujui.

"Oke gue beliin."

"Yang gede! Segede lumba-lumba asli!"

"Iya iya. Asal bukan yang asli. Jadi gue gak perlu ngurusin hidupnya," Jungkook melepas genggamannya, lalu merangkul Taehyung. Sesungguhnya, apapun akan ia berikan pada Taehyung asal tidak merepotkannya secara berkelanjutan seperti kuda poni yang Taehyung minta sebelumnya.

"Jungkook."

"Apa?"

"Gue kebanyakan minta sesuatu ya?"

"Untuk lu mah apa aja gue kasih."

"Berarti lumba-lumba asli boleh dong."

"Kecuali itu."

Taehyung merengut, pura-pura merajuk. Jungkook yang melihat, tertawa dan mengusak kepalanya pada kepala Taehyung. "Manis banget sih pacar gue."

.

.

FIN.

.

.

Haiiii ini yang udah diperbaiki. Fic ini sebelumnya berantakan banget huhuhu maafkan, aku author baru, masih belajar:"

Dapat ide dari temen sekelas yang tiba-tiba nyetel suara tawa lumba-lumba di kelas. Aku ngakak gak berenti terus tiba-tiba dapet ide untuk nulis fic ini

Thanks for reading

Mind to review? 


End file.
